


Two Years & A Whole Lotta Tears

by Winchester_Babe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Hunters & Hunting, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Protective Dean Winchester, Rough Kissing, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Babe/pseuds/Winchester_Babe
Summary: Flashback to how you met Dean Winchester while on a hunt and how your committed relationship came to be. You soon find out troubling news that Dean may not be the man you thought he was.





	1. Impersonating a Doctor are We?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what ya think! Open to constructive criticism and ideas :)

Two years ago: “Alright Bobby I gotcha” you say hanging up the phone while heading into an optometrist’s office in Iowa. Bobby sent you here on a hunt because this city has had so much demon activity, believed to have originated in this optometrist’s office. Bobby has been tracking this place for weeks now and has discovered that this doctor has been turning his patients into demons. You’ve known Bobby your whole life and practically owe him your life, he was the one who explained all about the hunting world to you. You were 17 when your whole family was killed by a pagan God, and Bobby took you in. Unknown to you at the time, your family were hunters and when your dad would go off with his friend Bobby Singer on hunting trips every weekend you had no idea this was what that meant. You moved out on your own when you turned 21, and have been hunting on your own for the past three years. Even though Bobby insisted you weren’t a burden to him, you didn’t feel right asking him to watch out for you any longer. You visit him whenever you’re in town and he calls you up regularly to send you on hunts.

You head in to gank the optometrist who goes by the name of Ben Prodek. You give the secretary your name, fill in the new patient form and are called in within 10 minutes. When you walk in you see a tall man with brown spikey hair and green eyes greet you. 

“Hello Y/N, how are you doing today?” the optometrist says with a name tag titling him “Mr. Winchester” Thinking to yourself, you know you’ve heard of that name before....NO WAY..it’s a friend of Bobby’s. Yes you know now, Dean Winchester. You’d seen a picture of him, his father and his brother when they were younger back at Bobby’s. He told you a bit about the boys while living with him but you didn't pry. (You heard more about them through the grapevine than from Bobby himself.) Knowing this is not the demon, you play it cool, you are going to make him a little uncomfortable now, to keep things fun. You were known in the hunting community to be a spunky smartass with a killer body. Hunting always kept you in amazing shape. You wore dark wash skinny jeans, a white tank and a black leather jacket, which showed off your petite and fit body, but you were also curvy in the right places.

“I’m good, just in for an eye exam, you know the drill,” you say with a confident smile. “WOW...a Winchester huh? I’ve heard of these guys with the same last name.....hhmm is it Dean? Dean and Sam Winchester? YEA…and I heard the older brother Dean was something else” you say sitting on the edge of the chair trying to read his expression at what you are going to say next. “I heard he’s hot, with that bad-boy attitude, prone to make any girl want him but no…that can’t be you. I know my eyes aren’t 20/20 but I could tell that you’re not a Dean… No offense.”

Flattered that he’s notorious, Dean smiles and then forms a stern face when he realises you said he wasn’t hot. “Well Y/N, it looks like you have even worse vision then you thought.” He says to try and retaliate without giving away his true identity. So Dean then proceeds to give you the eye exam, asking you to read the letters on the chart. “Hmm...Not bad,” Dean says while eying you up, clearly impressed by your physique. 

“I thought you were an eye doctor” you say grinning as you caught his approving glance at you as you stand up.

“Well I have many area’s of expertise, in fact I could give you a full physical right now.” He responds smirking at you.

You smile to yourself walking past him on your way to the door to exit the room. You stop to look back at Dean saying, “I bet you could, but you haven’t even bought me dinner yet.”

To that Dean chuckles, he likes your attitude. You continue, “I don’t get naked until at least the third date. I’m not that easy,” trying to play with his mind as you open the door saying, “Call me, and we’ll see if you know you’re stuff Dean.”

Dean looks at you with that ‘you bitch’ face of his knowing he’s been figured out. A bit frazzled, Dean responds, “You said I didn’t look like a Dean and how could I call you? I don’t know you’re number,” he says with slight confusion.

You tilt your head back and let out a mocking laugh then say “Handsome, if you’re going to impersonate a doctor, you’ve got to be able to read those charts in the profile. Top right hand corner, next to my name and age. Y/N, 24 ..you get the idea. and finish the hunt will you? I’m not coming back to clean up the mess” you say leaving the room. You hear Dean let out a whistle of approval and watching you walk away before you’re out of the office.

Dean called you to meet up at a bar in town after he exorcized the demon a few days after your interaction at the optometrist’s office. Dean was attracted to you and liked that you didn't throw yourself at him like most women did, you could carry your own and knew what you wanted and he found that refreshing. He enjoyed the chase with you, because you didn't let up easy even though he knew it was killing you to not let him just take you right then and there. You finally understood what all the hype was about with the eldest Wincheter brother and became mesmerized by the way his shirt hugged his muscular arms and chest or how his head fell with his eyes glued to you when you would speak. Dean was a charmer but it seemed that it was him who was taken by you. Dean and Sam moved in with you to your house in Wyoming and soon enough you were in a committed relationship with Dean… or so you thought.


	2. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out troubling news about Dean and you two have a huge fight

NOW:  
You get the 15 minute warning from Bobby that Dean is on his way home from his last hunt in Pennsylvania 

Bobby: “Whataya plan on sayin to the boy when he gets in?”

You: “There will be a round of 20 questions that’s for sure. How could he do it Bobby? To me of all people, I’ve been honest with him from the start! 

Bobby: “I don’t know what to tell ya honey. But promise me you’ll go easy on the boy, for my sake at least, I don’t want his ass waking me up in the middle of the night looking for a place to stay. He might be an idgit but you love him, don’t lose that.”

“Ughh...You know I don’t make promises I can’t keep Bobby,“ you say, as you take a seat at the kitchen table, resting your hand on your forehead as to hold your head up you sigh, “Are you sure that’s what he saw?”

Bobby: “Dean walking out of the bar with some chick. And trust me, he’d never lie, he wants Dean to be happy, and God know’s that the two of you together’s what makes him happy”

You: “Okay, well I’d better go...let the interrogation begin! Oh hey , and…uh thanks again, without you I don’t know how I’d deal with it.”

Bobby: “Sorry it wasn’t better news Y/N. Keep me posted.”

“Will do. Bye Bobby” you say hanging up your cell phone. You feel a pit in your stomach at this news that Dean, your boyfriend of two years could have left the bar with some chick. Is that why he didn't want you on this hunt with him? Or any hunt for that matter? You haven’t been on a hunt with the boys in months as your last hunt left you badly wounded and nearly dead. Ever since that hunt, Dean refused to allow you on any hunts with the boys. You actually didn't mind being home the past few months, you enjoyed greeting your man when he came back from a hunt. Being apart made the already amazing sex mindblowing, you two couldn't keep your hands off of each other. Sam made it a habit to check into a motel near your house for the first night they came back to give you and Dean some much needed alone time. 

Tonight was different, your blood was boiling at the news and the thought of seeing Dean after hearing what he’d done made you sick to your stomach. You didn’t know what to think anymore, but you were about to find out Dean’s side of the story.  
Seeing the lights of the impala splash across the windows in the front of the house, you quickly go upstairs to get changed and continue to put away laundry in your room.

“HONEY..I’M HOME!” Dean yells after entering your house. Looking around and not seeing you, Dean is curious as to what’s going on. When he returns home from a hunt, you’re usually all over him before he even has time to shut the front door.

Yelling from upstairs you reply, “IN THE BEDROOM!”

Dean rushes up the stairs eager to see you for the first time in two weeks and stops dead in his tracks at the sight of you from the open door to your room. He’s stunned and speechless for a moment. You are wearing some seriously sexy black lingerie; garter, heels and all! This is the first time you’ve dressed like this for Dean, you usually just wear one of his flannel shirts. You never really thought lingerie had a purpose, but you had some tucked away, and now was the perfect time to use it. Your back faces the door to your room and with a whistle of approval Dean enters the room, hugging you from behind and placing a trail of kisses down the back of your neck, making you let out a barely audible moan of pleasure. 

Dean: “mmm...I miss this”

Pulling away you walk to the closet to hang up one of your dresses. The truth is you miss it too. The way he takes care of you, making sure the house is locked before you go to bed, the soft kisses he gives, and the unexpected fierce ones that make you wet, your face flushed and vulnerable to his every touch. When you think about it, everything about him makes you want him more. But you need to find out what really went on...you’re going to be heartbroken if it’s true, but at least you won’t be living with regret. 

Dean: “Whooaa...what’s with the cold shoulder?”

Turning to face him, “Dean...we need to talk..about the hunt you were just on” you say hesitantly not sure if you were really ready for the truth.

Dean: “Okay, what’d you wanna know?” questions Dean, launching himself onto the bed.

You: “Saturday, after you texted me telling me you just finished up the hunt, and said you were gonna start driving. On your way home, did you stop by a bar?”

With sarcasm in his voice Dean responds, “Please don’t make me go to rehab, I’ll change” and he begins to crack up!

You: “Dean, I’m serious! You growl. “Please answer the question…for me, after all you owe me that much!”

Dean: “What? Please tell me what the hell you are getting at!” Concern etched into his features as he sits up.

You: “Bobby told me that you were seen walking out of a bar Saturday with some chick! Please tell me that’s not true Dean, because so help me God, if it’s true..” 

Dean interrupts you, “Not true, end of story! Now would you please come to bed?”

You: “So that’s it huh? Dean tell me why would someone make that up? Why?” Distress clearly audible in your voice.

Dean: “So what...you don’t believe me...is that what you’re saying?” 

You : “Well...Really can I Dean? I mean you are 5 different people each day! You take on different aliases all the time...and Yea I get it...you do it for the hunt, to get the job done, but it makes me wonder what you do when you’re not hunting. Are you at the bar using Sam’s Bikini Inspector ID on some other girl?” 

Dean: “WHAT?...NO of course not! Do you honestly believe I’d sabotage our relationship for some chick that isn’t you?” Dean is becoming frustrated by you line of questioning.

You: “I don’t know Dean...You don’t really have the greatest track record! Common...you were the king of one-night-stands. Maybe you still are, how am I supposed to know...I’m here alone and you’re out leaving the bar with women!”

Dean: “That was the old me but I’ve changed can’t you see that? Sweetheart, we’ve been together for what two years now? This relationship, you and me, it’s too right, we both know it and yea...this is the first real relationship I’ve had since Cassie but really..this is what I want, YOU are what I want! And you are looking really hot right now...so can we just makeup now because I’m just about ready to jump you!” Dean flashes you that notorious suggestive smirk of his.

You: “Dean, stop...I know u guys think about sex, what, like every 72 seconds or something? And you even more frequently." Dean gives you the 'well your not wrong sly smile' to your mention about how often he thinks about sex before you continue.."What am I supposed to think? You say one thing, I hear another from somebody else, from frigg'n Bobby might I add”

Dean: “No.. that’s where you’re wrong. Everything about sex between the two of us! Your the only one I can’t be without, the only one I want to be with.”

You: “Can’t be without huhh...well you are fine to be without me for weeks at a time on a hunt! Just answer this question for me, how many hunters are standing in this room right now?” Tears slowly begin to trickle down your cheeks! You are sick of this....how could the man you love, the one you thought you had a future with do this to you?

Dean: “Um two, what’s your point? What does that have to do with anything? And FYI it does get really lonely on hunts! You’re not the only one feeling this way.”

“EXACTLY..TWO DEAN! Two hunters, both know full well what the hunting scene is like... and how to kill pretty much anything! Yet you won’t let me come knowing full well I can handle myself and have for years before meeting you. Am I that much of a hastle to have around? Humour me Dean, because I’d really like to know,” you let out as your voice hitches, almost inaudible because you are choking back more tears.

Dean inches closer to you, and finally coming to cradle your face in his hands, says “I don’t want you to get hurt. I couldn’t bear to see you hurt again. You know what it does to me. Remember 4 months ago, when you were attacked by that Shapeshifter? There was blood everywhere, and I almost thought you were gone from my life, as I held you in my arms and I saw the life in your eyes slowly drifting away....I almost died right there” Dean’s eyes well with tears as he remembers how it felt to almost loose you forever. “I thank Cas everyday for healing you... he went against his orders for me. You can’t do that to me again, I won’t let it happen. I’m not taking any risks with us. I’ve done that enough. I opened up the gate to hell, more demons are around because of me! This weight I carry on my shoulders...I wont let your death be another one! That’s never going to happen!”

Seeing Dean so emotional talking about you has you held in a sort of trance just lost in the moment with his forehead pressed to yours. You are dumbfounded that Dean would be so forthcoming and open with you about his feelings, I mean this is Dean we are talking about. It’s usually like pulling teeth to get him to express what he’s feeling but he’s standing before you now laying it all on the table. Pulling away from Dean suddenly awoken from the trance like state you were in, you say “Well you know what.. that plan backfired Dean!...I’m hurt every time you go on a hunt. That emotional pain I feel when you’re gone, I’d rather take torture by Lucifer himself than to not have you by my side! And I can’t do it anymore...I’m not just going to be a page in a book of your life Dean, the same length as all the one-night-stands! I’d rather not be in it at all than to be humiliated for loving someone who thinks that a little smooth talking will fix everything.. because It doesn’t Dean! I still feel broken and until that day when you fight for me..fight to have me in your life, I don’t think WE are going to work!”

Dean: “Did you not hear me? Y/N sweetheart, I LOVE YOU and nothing will ever change that! You mean the world to me...and I wouldn’t want a book about my life to start until the page I met you..That would be the first page, and every page after that would be about us!”

You: “ Sometimes Dean....that four letter word is not enough... Please.. go...I need time to think things through..If you care about me as much as you say.. you’ll respect my feelings in this. Please go.”

Dean: Turning towards the door, Dean is silent...what you said really hit him hard! However, he doesn’t leave without saying “What we have is more than love, remember that!!” and slamming the door behind him.


	3. Forgiving or Forgetting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still shaken by the fight you have with Dean, you decide to hit the bar but are stopped dead in your tracks by an unexpected visit from your Winchester.

You are trying to forget the events of last night. You can’t believe he didn’t go against you and try to stay to convince you of his innocence. You need time to think about this relationship. Is it over as of your call? You truly don’t ever want it to be, but the fact that Dean cheated on you, is unbelievable and unforgivable. You never would have imagined that your relationship would dissipate. Anytime you went out with Dean, people around you always commented on how great the two of you were together, your actions towards each other, kind words and looks. You love this man, the one who once spent all night outside in his car just to make sure nothing was coming for you. He’s done so much to keep you safe, but not enough to do the same for your heart. 

After spending the night alone after that huge fight with your man, you decide it’s time to get out of the house, determined not to spend another evening alone. After showering, loosely curling your hair and applying makeup, you hit the closet. What to wear? You decide on black stilettos, blue skinny jeans and a red deep v-neck tank. Looking at yourself in the mirror while clipping your necklace together behind your head, you think about the number of times Dean said this was his favourite outfit of your because it hugged all of your curves in the right places. He enjoyed showing you off and was always possessive of you but even more so when you went out looking how you did on nights like tonight. Whenever you hit the bar with Dean and Sammy after a successful hunt, you would have all eyes on you from the minute you walked into the bar. Dean loved seeing how you interacted with the locals and how bad most men in the bar wanted you and he admired that you never seemed phased by it because you only had eyes for him. Whenever a man would try to make a pass at you, Dean was more than happy to swoop in and let them know you were taken. 

The three of you had a really great thing going; Sam treated you like he would a sister and always took interest in the things you enjoyed doing. In many ways, Sam was like your personal cheerleader, he more often than not took your side and would give Dean a hard time when he fought with you. He was endlessly reminding Dean how lucky he was to have you, and that he shouldn't do anything to fuck that up. You really loved the Winchester boys, they became your family and thinking back on the last two years you’d spent with them, you began second guessing yourself for treating Dean the way you did last night. You didn't really give him much of an opportunity to explain himself. You didn’t want to think that Dean could cheat on you, but you also didn't think that your ex could have done something like that but he did. You were a lot younger and very naïve with your ex, he wasn’t half the man that Dean was, and he certainly didn’t love you the way you thought Dean did, but it still hurt like a bitch when you caught him screwing your co-working one night out behind the bar you worked at. Needless to say, you’d been screwed over by men in your past, and it seemed like history was once again repeating itself. You want to give Dean the benefit of the doubt but you aren’t one to be walked over, you were extremely hard-headed and Dean knew that about you.

You finish getting ready, grab your wallet, lipgloss and keys to put in your purse .You are now ready to hit the local bar which is just a few streets over, within walking distance. Everything here pretty much is, that’s why you don’t have a car, there’s never been much need for one and since Dean has one, you usually just use his when you need to run some out of town errands. You just want to get out of the house and have a drink to clear your mind. Opening your front door to leave, you are met by a beautiful set of green eyes, belonging to none-other than Dean. 

“Uhh....hi, how’d you know I was here? I mean I didn’t even have time to knock.” Dean says flustered.

“Well apparently, now I'm psychic” sarcasm evident in your voice. “What do you want Dean? I was just heading out.”

Dean: “Honestly....you! I want you in my life. I don’t want us to be like this...not talking.”

You: “I’m glad you’re here Dean.“

"I’m so happy to see you too, I mean, I thought you would be mad at me forever.” He says stepping into your house.

“Mad?...me? No...just done with the bullshit. I’m done, done with the lies, done with everything. I’m glad you came because you saved me a trip to your hotel to tell you that maybe next time while you are screwing some other girl, you should think about how your girlfriend would feel, you know ME!” you say practically screaming at Dean.

Dean: “Y/N, I DIDN’T sleep with anyone, I never even left the bar with anyone. Why can’t you believe that? I’m being so honest with you, I’m scaring myself because I’ve never felt like this towards anyone before. We are not over...why would you say that? And the better question is where the hell did you think you were going dressed like that?”

“Does you cheating on me not classify as a good reason to end this? Do you have the slightest idea of how much this hurts Dean? Really, because I love you so much, and to have you do this to me, “ you shake your head “I’ve felt sick to my stomach thinking about it. And I was going out for a drink, not that you have a right to know” you say trying to push past him. 

Dean is standing just inside the doorframe of your front door with his body blocking you from leaving “we’re great together, there are so many reasons why I love you, but I have a feeling that doesn’t really matter to you right now. I get it you’re majorly pissed about this, how am I supposed to prove that this isn’t true? What happened to trusting me?” he says pleading with you to hear him out. He pulls you into him and holding you by the waist he continues “Hey, we’ve made it this far, through everything that’s been thrown our way, shapeshifters, vampires, demons, death, we’ve survived it all! We are meant to go all the way! You know how I’m apparently destined to be Michael’s vessel? I believe we are destined to be together.”

You: “Dean I really want to believe you, but do you see how frustrating this is? I need some valid proof that you aren’t just trying to switch on your Dean Winchester charm and get away with things. I’m going to miss the way you act all tough but as soon as we are behind closed doors and I have you all to myself, you are the sweetest man. I’ll miss that smug look and cocky smile..I love it all Dean..I love you..every bit of you, even when you make me mad..I’m thinking about how much I want you in my future, but I’m going to let go, before I let myself get hurt anymore.”

Before you are able to move away from Dean who is blocking your exit, you are being kissed so passionately by Dean, that it almost feels like the first time. All the magic those feelings that you love most about Dean are consuming your thoughts. Your drowning in his love, but you manage to come to the surface, and break the kiss... “Dean! No.. I..I can’t! What was that?”

Dean: “Me fighting for you!”

He knew that was something you always wanted. As you both stand there staring intently at eachother, inches away from his face, you feel his heaving breathing on yours. Pulling you in for another kiss, you are completely taken under, all sober thoughts about this fight have been dismissed from your brain. Your hormones are being kicked into overdrive. Still caught up in Dean’s kiss, his lips so hungry for yours, you are pushed backward until you feel the kitchen counter against your back. Slowly Dean hoists you onto the counter, and in the midst of removing each others shirts, Dean pulls back and says, “Son of a Bitch...I know who it was now!” 

You respond bewildered, “What? Wait...what are you talking about?”

Dean: “That person that saw me at the bar...the one who told Bobby that I was cheating on you...it was Jeffrey Gelford, this guy I met though Bobby, and he used to hunt with my dad. I can’t believe I didn’t think of it before...I knew he looked familiar at the bar.”

You: “Oh so you mean you were paying attention to other people and not just the chick at the bar? Hmm...gotta say..you impressed me a little bit there Dean,” a joking tone evident in your voice.

Dean: “Funny.” Dean says looking at you. Shifting his gaze slightly to stare at the empty space just over your right shoulder, Dean continues, “Hmm...I knew he was still pissed about that hunt I went on with him..we did things my way..he insisted on doing things his way..but Bobby told me to watch out..that he’d been known to be reckless...what an ass.” 

You: “Okay so skip to the part where you left with some whore, because my shirts about to go back on and I’m about to give you the boot if you don’t explain yourself.”

Dean: Grabbing your hands as to stop you from putting your shirt back on, and staring intently at your eyes, “I didn’t cheat on you .I went to the bar because I got a call from Sammy, telling me that the hunt we thought we’d finished wasn’t over. We missed something, there was a demon possessing the daughter of the man we just killed, and she worked at the local bar..hence the reason I stopped at the bar.”

You: “So why’d you leave with her? As far as I know...seducing a demon isn’t a way to exorcise it!”

Dean: With a light chuckle and sympathetic smile “I had to take ‘er outside..I wasn’t going to gank her in a bar full of people. See...I didn’t cheat on you, you just never gave me a chance to explain”

You: Feeling so stupid for not believing him, you reply, “Dean..I’m honestly so sorry. I’m awful! All the things I said! All the accusations, I wish I could take it back...I should’ve known better than to not trust you.”

Dean: “It’s okay, probably would’ve doubted me too. I do have a really shitty track record, but you’ve made me different. I’m a better man for it. But since you are apologizing, I know an even better way that you could make it up to me.” 

“And how’s that?” You manage, before he kisses you softly, you clearly know what Dean is inferring. “mmhmmm...I’ve gotcha” you state as you kiss him back eagerly. Now, you can feel his body heat radiating onto you as he forces his hand through your hair pulling you in for a deeper kiss, his tongue twisting with yours. You let out a soft moan against his lips, dying to be closer to him, to feel Deans body pressed against yours. You shift your body forward off the counter, wrapping your legs tightly around Dean’s waist, feeling his length pressing against you from under his jeans. You rock your hips into Dean’s and he lets out a soft moan against your mouth. In one swift motion, Dean grabs your ass roughly, lifting you off the counter and pushed your back against the wall. Smiling against his mouth you lean further into him and you playfully nibble on his left ear and let out a soft giggle as you feel your bra come undone and being thrown onto the floor. Dean forcefully pushes you back against the wall, pinning your arms above your head. Lightly nocking the back of your head you let out a small groan. With your arms still pinned above you, Dean looks at your lust filled eyes and asks “You okay sweetheart?” his voice suddenly concerned and serous.

“I like it rougher than that” you retort with a coy smile looking up at him between your lashes.

“That's my girl” Dean responds as he takes in how beautifully bare your chest is. He begins to mark your neck with wet kisses. Slowly kissing his way down your neck to your chest, Dean stops to take your already hardened nipple in his mouth, sucking hard and teasing your other breast with his free hand. You let out a guttural moan and arch your back in an attempt to bridge the gap between your bodies. Dean steadies your hip, pushing you back against the wall and says “hmm, lets ride this out and slow things down Y/N” looking at you with a penetrating gaze. 

Dean always made it his mission to bring you super close to orgasm but would draw things out so you couldn't come just yet; clearly his plan for you this evening. You wanted to keep him on the edge tonight instead so you slowly steady yourself on your feet, breaking yourself free of Dean’s hold on your hands. You pull him in for a deep kiss, continually swirling tongues as your fingertips trace his defined abs and work to undo his belt in one swift motion. Breaking the kiss by biting on his lower lip, you walk slowly backwards away from Dean towards the stairs smiling.

Deans eye are glued to you and he licks his lips before saying, “And where do you think you’re going, I’m not done with you yet.” Hearing Dean so possessive of your body makes your already soaking thong even wetter. You can’t even think straight, you are flushed from the thought of what is about to happen next but you manage to let out, “I want to feel you inside me Dean.” 

Dean is left with his mouth open wide shocked that you would be so vocal about what you want. It was out of character, you were no prude but you rarely talked dirty to Dean. He is loving every second of your naughtiness, just standing there taking in what you said with the biggest grin on his face and a hard-on. 

Eagerly, he says “Sweetheart, I will fuck you senseless if you ask nicely.”

You swallow hard. You’re body is aching to be taken by Dean. 

“You better have your pants off before you get to our room, I’ll be on my knees begging.” You say smiling sweetly and beginning your ascent up the stairs.

“Jesus” is all Dean could say breathing heavy at the thought of you on your knees eager to taste him. 

Following your orders, he quickly works himself out of his jeans and briefs and hurries up the stairs behind you.


	4. “You're gonna be the death of me Winchester"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dean continue making up after your fight

Walking into your bedroom, Dean finds you, just as promised… on your knees, completely naked. His voice hitches as he lets out a “my dirty girl.” Eager to see how this plays out you watch Dean step no more than a few feet into the room before you start crawling towards him and placing your hands on his thighs. Dean sucks in a deep breath at your touch studying your every move, his touch receptors heightened. 

“Let me know if this is asking nicely enough to be fucked senseless” you start as you hold his balls in your right hand and then trace your tongue up the underside of his growing erection. Dean shudders and tilts his head back. You stop at the head, sucking on it firmly for a few second before you slowly take his length into your mouth. Placing your right hand back on his thigh to steady yourself, you look up from under your lashes to lock eyes with Dean. His green eyes now darkening with every suck as you bob your head to take in his full length and then release stopping at his head to swirl your tongue on it. “Ugh God Y/N” Dean manages and he place his left hand on the dresser next to him to hold his weight, his knees slowly begin to buckle. You gently rake your teeth against his shaft before bobbing your head again. Grabbing the back of your head, Dean wraps your hair in his fist, and pulls your head back roughly to look at him again. Dean smacks his already throbbing cock against your stuck out tongue a few times as you hum “Mmmmm” beneath him. Grabbing at his base, you twist your wrist up and down his erection while sucking on his tip. Between gritted teeth you hear him “MMM…I…FUCK…I’M…I’M CLOSE.” You pull your mouth away quickly to keep him on the edge. Dean glares at you as you sit back on your heels before inching backward to sit on the edged of the bed. Dean had done to you all too often; slowing things down before you could cum like you wanted so badly to. 

“Angry you couldn’t cum baby?” you question shooting him a devilish grin. 

“Fuck sweetheart, you’re gunna pay for that!” he growls leaning onto you and crashing his lips against yours. There is urgency in his kiss, its not passionate or calculated like you’d be accustomed to, and you realize Dean means business. His sloppily, heated and rushed kisses begin to trail down your body. Stopping between your thighs, you can feel Dean’s heavy breath just mere inches from your center. You open your legs for him but he holds off for a few moments before it become unbearable for you. You need to feel his lips on your clit, you arch your back to get closer “Dean… Please.”

Waiting for him to finally start on you is painstakingly slow, and you know that was deliberate. Finally you feel his tongue draw out a long lick up your center. “Ugh fuck” you whisper. Dean works on your bud, slowly sucking at it and building up the fire in your lower belly before he sticks two fingers deep between your folds. You buck in response wanting more. He continues to suck and lick, exploring your folds, and always finding his way back to your clit, ignoring your plea to have more. Then Dean effortlessly finds your g-spot and wriggles his fingers against it a few times before saying “What do you want Y/N?” his question making you swallow hard before answering.

“Ugh, you… Dean” you pant out.

“Ask nicely with those pretty little lips of yours” he says slipping his right forearm under your waist, moving you to the centre of the bed. Dean hovers over you waiting for your reply, positioning his needy cock between your thighs and sliding it teasingly against your slick folds. 

“Which lips?” you mumble smirking up at Dean trying hard not to let a moan slip out.

“Smartass.” Dean says flashing you a smile

Dean teasing your folds is getting the better of you. In a desperate attempt to coax Dean inside you, you let out a moan“…mmm…please…ughh.” 

Dean slowly slides his tip in before quickly pulling back out. Dean wants you to beg for him.

“That mouth of yours is going to get you in a lot of trouble” he says.

“Going to or already has?” you rebuttal biting on your lip.

You see the muscle in his neck tense in a last ditch effort to contain himself and he teases his cock at your opening again. 

You need him now. You can’t take the torture anymore, “uhh…I…I can’t..Dean..Please Just Fuck me already!” you yell at him.

Dean thrusts forward slowly at your opening, allowing yourself to adjust to his size. Your walls clench around him, drawing out a “Fuckk Y/N your so tight for me…uhhh.” He rocks into you slowly for the first couple of thrusts, dragging in and out of you to feel his whole length. Picking up the pace and wanting to push deeper into you, he pulls at the underside of your thighs, moving your legs so that your ankles rest against his right shoulder. He bends forward onto you, latching his lips around your hardened left nipple “…So…you’re…so..deep” you moan out barely able to contain yourself with every jolt of Dean you feel penetrating your body. You grab Deans hip with your left hand encouragingly and grip the bed sheets with your right hand, pleasure shooting through your body with every passing moment. Deans tongue and lips are hot and wet on your sensitive breasts and you slowly begin to pant. Dean reaches up to kiss you, pushing himself deeper into you. Kissing back impatiently, you say “You fuck me so good Dean.” 

Dean pumps into you slowly now, drawing out the sensation before pulling out and flipping you onto your knees, pushing back into you hard from behind making you gasp. You arch your back for better leverage and feel Dean pushing on your g-spot over and over. Muffled moans escape Deans lips in between pants, you know he’s getting close and you can’t hold on for much longer yourself.

Dean grabs your hair in his left fist and pulls your hair taught so that your head is forced back and angled to the right looking back at Dean, sweat is glistening down his muscular chest as he continually thrusts forward fast and hard. “God… You’re gorgeous” Dean says his breath quickening, signalling he’s almost there. Pulling your hair hard and grabbing your stomach with his right hand your body is forced upright to be pressed against Dean. Dean lets go of your hair and presses his left palm against the front of your neck with just enough pressure to send you over the edge, cursing loudly. “That's is baby… cum for me” Dean says against your ear as your walls clench around him. One last thrust up into you is all he can manage before he convulses and he is right there with you “Ughh…fuck.” You feel Dean’s stomach muscles spasm against your lower back as you both ride out your waves together, panting like crazy as he fills into you.

Once both of your breathing shallows, Dean plants two kisses on your right shoulder and one on the back of your neck before pulling out of you.You fall forward to rest for a moment on the bed and Dean gets up to collect two towels from your closet. Returning back to stand at the bed Dean says, “Common sleepy head lets go shower”.

“Dean it’s 2am” you groan into your pillow after catching a glimpse of the time on your nightstand.

“I need you up and energized for round two” you can hear the smile in his voice.

“You're gonna be the death of me Winchester" you reply getting up slowly. 

Dean takes your hand in his and walks you to the bathroom.

\-------------------------------

After all of the drama of the last few days, you are happy to be, once again, waking up in Dean’s embrace. Resting your head on his bare chest, his arm is wrapped around you and you feel happy for the first time in a while. You missed Dean so much, and are relieved that he didn’t cheat on you, you were just stupidly too hard-headed to actually let him explain. You are really enjoying the man he’s become around you, he honest to God loves you and your smile against his chest at the thought of it.

Dean: “You know...I could get used to this...” he states, giving you a gentle kiss on head.

You: “Definitely! But I hate this...you’re going to have to leave again!”

Dean: “I know, but my next hunt is nearby, plus..we have a few days to kill before I have to leave”

Me: “How about we don’t have to count down to anything, if you let me come with?”

Tensing after that question, you position yourself so that your head is tilting upward, to see Dean’s reaction. “Y/N...we’ve talked about this...No” he says sternly.

You: “Dean...I’m a hunter too. I can do the job fine. Plus I’ve got a background in nursing. You’ve gotta wound..I can fix it, and if you’re nice..I’ll throw in a little CPR action!” saying that last bit in a whimsical tone as to make it a selling feature.

Dean: “Hmmm...how about I take some of that hot nurse action right now?” Dean says turning on his side, while tickling you and kissing your neck; a nice attempt at distracting you form the question left unanswered.

You: giggling, “Dean..I’m serious..I want to come with you. I’ll be fine, you don’t need to worry about me..I can hold my own out there..hell, I have for more than 2 years before I met you.”

Dean: “Yea..well I will worry about you...I’d rather you be safe here, plus it makes coming home..so much more worth it”

You: “Supernatural things lurk around every corner, I’m not much safer here than I am with you. Plus this way, you’d get to be with me all the time. I’m about to pack myself into your duffel unless you accept.”

Dean: “I don’t like the idea... I’m gunna need to weigh the pro’s and cons.”

You: “Easy” you say imitating a scale. You place your right hand in the air..”Me” and then placing your left hand down, “No me”.

Dean: “I’ll think about it” he says as he lays there staring at you..”I might have to say yes..if you tell me where the hell you got that outfit from the other night”

You: “oh that? That was nothing! “ you reply smiling

Dean: “Nothing?” Dean questions, clearly bewildered, “Hun, nothing is a new t-shirt..that..that was irresistibly sexy!”

You: “Well what can I say... I had to be irresistible, I mean...little old me doing laundry in some sexy lingerie. Crap..I can’t believe I never thought of it....I totally should have been leaning across the Impala... isn’t that like every guys dream? Well, regardless of where I was, it’s evident that you wouldn’t be able to resist, and since I had just heard about you and that bar chick...I had to get even”

Dean: “So you did that on purpose...you are cruel! How the hell was I supposed to resist that?”

Nodding against his lips you whisper, “You weren’t.”

Dean: “So it was all part of your plan huh? He says cocking his brow at you. “Bitchy..but so hot”

You: “You needed to know what you were missing” you say smiling at Dean, while your right hand mindlessly traces shapes on his forearm. 

Dean: “Trust me I did! I was about ready to attack you as soon as I got through the door.”

You: “You know, it was actually kinda hard for me to resist too, and interrogate you instead.” Dean pulls his head away a couple of inches looking confused. You continue, “Have I ever told you that you look so sexy when you come back from a hunt? That whole...’I just took down a demon/djinn/spirit’....rugged look. You all sweaty...a bit beaten and bruised… You're a sight for sore eyes Dean."

“So..that’s what you think of me huh?” he say as he rolls on top of you and continues, ”so you like me dirty..I think that can be arranged.” At that moment, Dean leans down and kisses you roughly as his hands trace your body, knowing that last night’s adventures are about to resurface, you are already getting into the moment, grabbing the back of Dean’s head and running your fingers through his short hair. Suddenly your cell phone rings. 

Feeling around for your phone on the nightstand with your outstretched hand as Dean continues to kiss you, he stops your hand and murmurs against your lips “Let your voicemail get it.” 

You: “it might be important...you know only three people have this number, You, Sam and Bobby...it’s important. Or else they wouldn’t call.”

“Ok...well it could be a telemarketer...” he responds, but kisses down your neck as he knows your mouth is about to be occupied.

“Hello?...oh hi Sam” you say while giving Dean a look of I told you so.“Yes, Dean’s with me...okay....WAIT...WHAT?” you say jolting up, startling Dean and forcing a look of worry to form on his face. “Seriously??...Okay where? Colorado okay gotcha...yep we’ll be there in a few hours. Bye”

Dean: “What the hell was that about?”

Staring up at him speechless a moment... “Sam’s got a lead on Lucifer”


End file.
